


Memoriae

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Distopia, Drama, Essaficéloucademais, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lemon, M/M, Memoriae, Military Science Fiction, Perdadememória, Slight!Baekxing, Slight!Chankai, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri, bottom!baek, bottom!chanyeol, flex, mention!seho, mention!seulrene, onion - Freeform, top!Chanyeol, top!baek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: Chanyeol vive sua vida normalmente em Onion, Grande Nação. Trabalha em um restaurante renomado da cidade e tenta sobreviver ao regime sangrento de Byun Chin-Mae. No entanto, sonhos com um rosto que não fez parte do seu passado, o assombram quase todos os dias, deixando-o aflito e sem saber o que fazer. Quando finalmente fica cara a cara com Byun Baekhyun, filho do Grande Ditador, vai atrás de uma clínica clandestina para recuperar suas memórias e entender de uma vez por todas o que significam esses sonhos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Memoriae

**Memoriae**

**Prólogo**

  
  


A Ásia é o maior continente em área terrestre do mundo, estando boa parte do continente localizado no Hemisfério Norte, onde faz fronteira com outros continentes, como o Europeu, o Africano, Oceania e o Americano pelo Estreito de Bering. É também o continente onde há a maior concentração de população no mundo, e onde há uma grande variedade de povos, etnias e culturas. Sendo o povo asiático uma das civilizações mais antigas do mundo, com cerca de 4000 anos de existência; tendo seus governos variados, com suas próprias particularidades e modos de se fazer política.

Muitos países contam com boa economia e são vistos como potências mundiais ou prováveis potências ao longo dos anos, e foi com esse pensamento que um homem, chamado Byun Chin-Mae, se apegou ao entrar no exército e colocar em prática todo o seu esquema de tomada do poder da Coréia e demais países asiáticos.

Começou sendo algo simples, ganhando a amizade e confiança de políticos com seu alto cargo de General. Ao longo do tempo e por insistências de colegas, resolveu entrar na política, lutando sempre contra políticos ou grupos que se diziam a favor de direitos humanos, inovações ou ações mais progressistas de governo.

Seus planos conservadores e falas atrasadas o ajudaram a se tornar um Senador polêmico, mas amado pelo povo mais velho e pobre daquele país. Em cinco anos, já era conhecido em todo o continente asiático, contando com uma enxurrada de fãs que só cresciam mais, impulsionados por suas falas de família tradicional e religiosidade acima de tudo. Indo contra direitos de minorias e exigindo que essas minorias passassem a se adequar, se desejam sobreviver naquele mundo capitalista.

Abriu sua empresa de tecnologia, chamando-a de Byun Serviços Gerais, garantindo serviços de telefonia, segurança privada e médicos de todas as especialidades, dispostos a realizarem qualquer procedimento por valores menores. Procedimentos estéticos, cirurgias de todos os tipos e uma inovação que adorava fazer propaganda: a reinicialização de memórias para pessoas desiludidas que quisessem esquecer momentos dramáticos, amores não correspondidos ou, simplesmente, ter uma vida nova.

Esse último procedimento foi o que gerou o aumento progressivo da empresa e lhe deu a oportunidade de angariar recursos para começar seus planos a partir daí.

Com muito sangue, suor e lágrimas, Byun Chin-Mae conseguiu tirar o Presidente, o Vice e todos os seus _“inimigos”_ de seus cargos, para finalmente dar o seu golpe final no Senado. Com seus seguranças e médicos, Chin-Mae, obrigou por um decreto, que todos os políticos deveriam participar do procedimento médico de rotina para verificar sua saúde. Ingênuos como só esse pessoal, eles seguiram as recomendações e se aventuraram para a clínica administrada pelo general, pensando estarem fazendo um procedimento padrão de _check-in_ de saúde, quando na verdade tiveram suas memórias esquecidas e outras implantadas no lugar.

Muitos desconfiaram dos procedimentos e tentaram não fazê-lo, mas foram coagidos ou até mortos. Byun não estava para brincadeira quando seu objetivo era a vitória. Chocou todos os fãs, pessoas e governos do mundo todo quando viu diversos políticos dizerem que ele era o legítimo e verdadeiro Presidente, ocasionando uma enorme confusão política e econômica, que foi rapidamente amenizada pelas palavras do grande general, que a todos conseguia convencer com sua lábia.

Ao longo de dez anos, Byun Chin-Mae conseguiu convencer praticamente todos os países asiáticos, com exceção da China, a participarem de sua dita Revolução Política e Humanitária por um novo mundo. Criando assim, em 2035, a Onion, um enorme continente com grande poder para disputar a corrida capitalista, armamentista e nuclear com o Ocidente. Foi realmente um projeto gigante de transformação asiática, em que países deixaram de existir em prol de obter uma melhor condição de vida para seus cidadãos com a força da Onion.

Um time de políticos, médicos, psicólogos e grandes empresários especializados foram reunidos pelo General em busca de melhorias no sistema e uma forma de organizar aquele enorme país, que também passava a disputar com a China o lugar de potência asiática.

Foram criadas, então, duas castas para separar Onion em seus dois pilares mais importantes: _“Aqueles que cuidam de Grande Nação”_ , os chamados Heredes; foram designados desde militares, governadores, médicos, empresários, _chaebols_ e pessoas com grande poder aquisitivo. Os Heredes podem andar livremente, podem desfrutar de algumas regalias e são vistos como pessoas saudáveis. Os Heredes mais velhos podem saber e opinar sobre o governo, mas se vacilarem, correm o risco de serem rebaixados de casta.

Já o segundo pilar, é formado por: _“Aqueles que trabalham para Grande Nação”_ , constituído pelos Resistentiam, sendo pessoas que nascem apenas para servir ou participar da guerra contra o ocidente. Trabalhadores das grandes fábricas, donos de pequenos negócios, soldados, alguns artistas e servidores em geral compõem essa enorme casta, que é designada para a grande maioria dos moradores de Onion.

A tecnologia foi usada e abusada ao longo dos anos, para que pudessem aprimorar ainda mais a arma mais letal para o ser humano: a reinicialização de memórias e o seu controle, quem nasce e quem morre e, assim, mudar o curso da história.

Com o processo de reinicialização, os mais velhos, na faixa de setenta para cima, acabaram tendo que pagar. Em uma operação que dizimou mais de meio milhão de idosos, devastou praticamente uma nação inteira. Já os mais novos que sobraram, foram submetidos a testes e exames de alta tecnologia para saber quem estava saudável para continuar vivendo, e com isso, um segundo holocausto matou mais de um milhão de pessoas, diminuindo consideravelmente o território asiático por conta das descobertas de doenças, ou doenças a longo prazo.

Byun Chin-Mae não queria pessoas que poderiam adoecer em um futuro próximo, já que precisava de homens fortes e saudáveis para a guerra e queria garantir uma vida saudável para as próximas gerações. Adultos passaram por testes de mudança de memória e, os que restaram, acordaram em suas casas, pensando ter uma vida totalmente diferente da que tinham antes.

Com o sucesso da operação, em 2042, foi decidido que todo jovem Resistentiam, ao completar vinte e quatro anos, deve receber uma carta do governo com a desculpa de que irá fazer exames de rotina para o exército, acordando no dia seguinte com uma vida nova e preparado para trabalhar o dobro da força de trabalho anterior e pensando ser essa a sua verdadeira vida.

Onion, então, se organizou e se estabeleceu, com as proles escravizadas e vivendo para o trabalho em prol da Grande Nação e do Grande Ditador e General, Byun Chin-Mae.


End file.
